Trading Places
Trading Places is the second half of the third episode of VeggieTales in the House. Plot It is once again another nice day in the house, while on the countertop, Bob is doing some research with a weather machine while Larry is pretending that he is a samurai warrior, wielding a spoon like a sword, before Bob tells him to be more quieter. Bob then tells Larry that the machine he has will accurately predict the weather and once they find out what the weather will be, they'll be more prepared in advance for it, while Larry becomes surprised from seeing a cloud in the sky, the cloud looking like a frog. This causes Larry to start talking non-stop about the frog cloud that he spotted in the sky, but Bob tells him that he's busy and that he has to finish his notes, but Larry accidentally breaks the machine while he was laying on top of it, before he asks if the cloud frog was a cloud tadpole first. Jimmy and Jerry then hop by while Jimmy tells Jerry, "Alright, fine, we can try making cookies again, but don't burn them this time! You gotta watch the timer like a hawk!" After Jimmy hops off after saying this, Jerry then screeches like a hawk, before he hops off after Jimmy after that. Larry then asks Bob what the frog cloud's name was, before he starts giving off a list of possible names, which annoys Bob, even while the two brush their teeth. Later one night, Bob notices that the room is quiet, so he decides that he can finally read his book in peace, until Larry drops in literally and yells, "Ribbit!", surprising Bob so much that he throws his book into the air as it lands in the fireplace while the fire is still burning. Meanwhile, at the home of Jimmy and Jerry, the oven starts smoking while the smoke alarm is beeping, as Jimmy rushes over to take the cookies out of the oven, but the cookies are now burned as Jerry shows up and says, "Smoky", while Jimmy can only glare at Jerry while growling angrily. This time, Bob and Larry are now strolling through town while Larry is now riding his bike and now talking about if the frog cloud had any friends, such as a cloud bird or a cloud llama. Unfortunately, Larry is so distracted by these thoughts that while Ichabeezer is out taking Rooney on a walk, Larry then runs into the leash, which then acts as a slingshot, sending Larry backwards, and also causing Rooney to get flung around and knock Ichabeezer to the ground, before Larry then runs into Bob, as the two crash into the fountain afterwards. Jimmy is watching TV, when Jerry comes into the room while carrying a plate of cookies, which Jimmy is elated to hear, but his elation suddenly comes to an end when he sees that the cookies are burnt again before he angrily tells Jerry that he's a cookie waster and hops off after that, while Jerry picks up one of the cookies and says "Ungrateful", before he eats the cookie, even in spite of it being burnt, as he coughs out some smoke. Back at Bob and Larry's home, Larry is still rambling on about what the cloud frog's name is, which prompts Bob to go on a walk by himself in the night while angrily muttering about why Larry doesn't think more like he does, while Jimmy is also talking a walk while he too angrily mutters about Jerry just speaking only fives words at a time. At that moment, while Bob and Jimmy pass each other, they both yell at the same time, "I just want a different roommate!" The two then become surprised when they realize that they have the same problem, with Jimmy stating that Jerry is too wacky and only has two-word sentences, while Bob starts mocking Larry's obsession with the frog cloud. Bob then tells Jimmy that there has to be a solution to their problem, but Jimmy has nothing, but just when Bob and Jimmy are about to leave, the two come up with an idea, which is that they'll trade roommates, which Jimmy agrees with. Bob has packed up his stuff in a suitcase, before telling Larry, who is reading his comic book, that Jerry will be his new roommate. Meanwhile, Jimmy has also packed up a suitcase for Jerry, including throwing an ice cream cone into the suitcase. When Jerry questions about this, Jimmy tells Jerry that he'll be living with Larry, and when Jerry asks "Ice cream?", Jimmy tells him that the ice cream is all for him, which Jerry is convinced by as he also leaves as well. Bob and Jerry both pass each other, while telling each other to have fun. After Bob meets up with Jimmy, Bob asks him what book he has, with Jimmy answering that he has "War and Peas", while Bob has "Of Rice and Men". Jerry also meets up with Larry, who then greets him, before Jerry asks, "What do we do first?" Later, Larry and Jerry are both sitting on the toaster while giggling rather giddily, before the toaster then goes off, propelling the two into the air. Next, the duo then have a marshmallow fight, throwing marshmallows at each other. Larry then throws a marshmallow that nails Jerry squarely in the mouth, knocking him backwards, but he gets back up while eating the marshmallow before he yells, "Marshmallow!" Meanwhile, Bob and Jimmy are reading their books, before they both decide to trade books with each other. This time, Larry and Jerry are now pretending to be samurai warriors while standing right in the middle of the sink, before the two then start sword-fighting with each other, using spoons as swords. Jerry lunges forward, but Larry quickly dodges before he kicks Jerry from behind, knocking him into the sink, but when Larry jumps up in celebration, he loses his balance and falls into the sink as well. Bob and Jimmy are still reading together, while the two start laughing together. Later, the duo have made a large two-layer cake, and when Bob asks Jimmy who the cake is for, Jimmy then tosses two ice cream cones into the air. After the ice cream cones land on top of the cake, Jimmy answers, "Our stomachs", before he and Bob once again share another laugh together. This time, Larry and Jerry are both riding on a sardine and a lobster, respectively, until they both crash into each other. Larry then jumps back onto the sardine and zooms off before Jerry also jumps back onto the lobster and zooms off as well. This time, Bob and Jimmy are both eating sandwiches, with Bob telling Jimmy that he had a great day and that it's nice to converse with someone, but Jimmy shushes him, telling him that he's eating right now. Bob tries again in repeating his statement, but Jimmy keeps on shushing him, before telling him to eat, before Jimmy then scarfs down his sandwich in one bite, obviously more interested in filling his belly. After that, Jimmy that quips that that was great, before asking Bob what he was saying, but when Bob once again tries to repeat his statement, Jimmy interrupts him again, telling him that they should take a break, or more accurately, a donut-five. When Bob asks what a donut-five is, Jimmy answers that "it's a break where you eat five donuts in five seconds". Of course, Bob then says that he doesn't really like donuts, which Jimmy is both shocked and horrified to hear. After a few seconds of silence, Bob and Jimmy both start to miss Larry and Jerry, while Jimmy starts wondering if they made a mistake and if they should switch back. Jimmy is then sidetracked when he eyes Bob's sandwich before he scarfs down Bob's sandwich in one bite, while Bob then says that he has a plan. Later, Larry and Jerry are both hopping across the counter, while Larry tells Jerry that it was nice of Bob and Jimmy to invite them to their place to watch a Plantasaurus marathon on TV. Once the duo approach the place and after Larry knocks on the door, Bob answers it before grabbing both Larry and Jerry and pulling them inside. Once inside, Larry thanks Bob and Jimmy for inviting him and Jerry over, while Bob answers that it was no problem, saying that he can't wait to watch "Plantasaurus VS. Shark", before asking Larry what he thinks will happen, before he says that he hears that the Shark has cool ninja moves. Bob then starts doing his own ninja moves, which surprises Larry, while Jimmy tells Jerry to take a seat, before asking him if he can offer him anything like "Popcorn? Soda? A donut? Ten donuts? Thirty donuts?", which Jerry is also surprised by. Larry then tells Jerry that Bob and Jimmy are acting too nice, while Jerry quips "Such-picious", before Larry tells him that he means "suspicious", before agreeing with Jerry that Bob and Jimmy are acting suspicious, before he tells Jerry to let him come up with an excuse for them to leave. Larry then tells Bob and Jimmy that he and Jerry would love to stay, but they have their own plans as well, which Bob and Jimmy are surprised to hear, before Larry tells them that he and Jerry have to go cloud-hunting (though Jerry insists on 'make cookies') before the two then leave after that. Bob and Jimmy are both frustrated that their plan didn't work, while Jimmy laments that they really messed up, before he quickly snarfs down a cookie that fell on the floor. After Larry and Jerry have returned home, Larry quips that that was weird, which Jerry agrees with, before Larry says that it's time to go cloud-hunting, but Jerry still wants to make cookies. Larry can only watch as Jerry goes off to the kitchen, while Larry starts to remember all the fun times he and Bob had together looking for clouds, before he starts to sing about how Bob is his best friend, while Bob likewise also starts singing about how Larry is his best friend. The two then sing that through thick and thin, they'll always be "very best friends", even in spite of their flaws and their differences. After the song ends, Jerry has made himself a sandwich, which he then scarfs down in one bite, while Larry is still depressed about missing Bob. Seconds later, Bob then enters the house and greets Larry, which Larry is happy to see as he runs up to Bob, who then asks Larry if he wants to go weather-measuring with him. Larry thinks about this, before Bob tells him that Proverbs 17 says, "A friend loves at all times", before telling Larry that now is one of those "all times", while Larry is still thinking about it. Bob then tells Larry that they can look for frog clouds and that he can even name them, which Larry is excited to hear, before he rushes off then comes back with a miniature weather device and says, "Ribbit!", before he and Bob both laugh together. Meanwhile, Jerry has also decided to return home to Jimmy, still unsure if his brother wants him back or not. Jimmy then opens his mouth and smiles, revealing that he has cookies for teeth. Jerry then tells Jimmy that he wants "cookie teeth" too, which Jimmy obliges to by tossing a few cookies into Jerry's mouth, so that Jerry can have cookies for teeth too, before the two brothers then start laughing, happy to be back together again. Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House Episodes